ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Price of Fame
Plot In Bryce's room, Bryce and Sean are watching the news, when Will Harangue Nation comes on. (Bryce): Great... (Harangue): (On TV) Hello, viewers, I'm Will Harangue and this is the Will Harangue Nation. Today's topic is the, so called, "hero" that is on everyone's mind this summer, Bryce Bowman. Now, for starters, lemme just say that: I've been watching him alongside the rest of you and I think we've all come to the same conclusion. Bryce Bowman is a threat to society!- (Bryce): Please, if I hadn't stopped Vilgax he'd be dead. (Harangue): -He has collapsed our buildings, ruined the streets, and terrorized the people! Now, I'm not just making accusations, oh no! We will hear from our viewers in just a couple minutes. (TV turns off) (Sean): That guy is piece of- (Bryce): Let it go. I'm going to see Marissa, I'll be home later. Bryce leaves the room. Later... Bryce and Marissa are in his car, driving down the road. (Marissa): You seem tense... (Bryce): Really? I don't mean to be. (Marissa): It's probably just the Nation. (Bryce gives her a confused look) Will Harangue. (Bryce): Oh... Well it's what he said earlier, about me being a threat. (Marissa): Don't worry about him, or the viewers that call in. (Bryce): That's just it, I want to know what they think of me. It's like, I know that what I do is good, but I can't help but think that I should stop. If the people wanted me to, I guess I would. (Marissa): (hugs Bryce's arm) I don't think you should stop. Bryce smiles, and then hits the brakes. The car skids to a stop, right in front of a man with dark hair. (Man): Watch where you- (Bryce gets out of the car) Bryce Bowman, Oh my god, I'm a huge fan! (Bryce): Really? (Man): Yes, oh uh I'm Bill Jones. And yes I am. (Bryce): Good to know I've got a fan. (Bill): Oh, of course you have many fans. (Bryce): Not that I know of. (Bill): Son, do you watch TV? End Scene Bryce, Marissa, and Bill are in a diner watching the Will Harangue nation. (Caller): (On TV) He saved my little girl, Amy. I'll never be able to thank him for that. (Harangue): Are you sure? How do we know that he didn't start the fire, just to save people from it? (Caller): The Fire Department said it was a gas- (Harangue): Well that's all the time we have tonight, Goodnight, Charlotte. (Bill): See? Fans! (Bryce): There were a lot of them. (Marissa): I told you. Later... Bryce is walking downtown, when Sunder flies down on his glider and fires red lasers at him from his axe. (Sunder): You may have beaten Vilgax, but I'm not going down! (fires lasers) (Bryce): (Infinity activated) I beg to differ. (slams the Infinity) Bryce transforms into a copper, bulky alien, with a protrusion on his head. (Clockwise): What is this? This is not what I wanted. (Sunder): Get over it, kid. Clockwise spins the protrusion on his head, pausing time. He then walks over to Sunder and takes his axe and glider. He then resumes time, and Sunder falls to the ground. (Clockwise): Oh yeah! Who's bad!(revert) (Sunder): Ha ha ha, please. I've taken on far more powerful enemies. (His axe and glider come back to him, and he boards the glider) (Bryce): But I still beat you. (dodges a laser) At least let me get ready. (slams the Infinity) (Tomahawk): Not what I was going for, but it'll work. (jumps at Sunder) Tomahawk jumps at Sunder, who dodges and fires lasers at Tomahawk. Sunder throws a grenade at Tomahawk Tomahawk kicks it back at Sunder. The grenade explodes near Sunder, sending him flying. Tomahawk runs and tackles Sunder. Sunder throws Tomahawk off of him, and fires lasers from his axe. Tomahawk dodges and kicks Sunder, sending him flying. (Tomahawk): Come on, Sunder, you've gotta know by now that you won't beat me. (Sunder): Ha, I can and will. (fires a laser) Tomahawk dodges the laser and kicks the ground, sending a wave of rock at Sunder. Sunder glides away from the wave, but it crashes over him and falls. Sunder is trapped under the rock. (Tomahawk): Ha! I told you. (revert) (Voice): Hey! Bryce Bowman! Bryce turns around to face Will Harangue, with a camera crew behind him. (Harangue): We have just witnessed your fight with, uh... (Bryce): Sunder. (Harangue): ...Sunder; what do you have to say about you're destruction of the city? (Bryce): Destruction?! (Harangue points to the road) Oh that, well, Sunder would've done much worse if I hadn't stopped him. (Harangue): Uh-huh. And how is he connected to your alien invasion? (Bryce): My what?! (Harangue): Also, what are you going to do with us humans after you've enslaved the planet? (Bryce): Hold up, I never said anything about invasion! (Harangue): Then how come the aliens didn't show up until you came around? (Bryce): It's the watch. It turns me into aliens, and is the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. (Harangue): Ah ha! So it is a weapon! (Bryce): Yes, but I'm not the one trying to use it for evil. The aliens I fight are. (Harangue): Do you have proof? 'Cause if you don't, we can rightfully assume that you are the one trying to kill us. (Bryce): (facepalms) Really?! every time an alien attacks, I show up and stop it. Saving people in the process! (Voice): Bowman! The crowd, Will Harangue, and Bryce turn to see Hex, with the Charms of Bezel on his belt. He has Marissa in a blue bubble, hovering over the city. (Hex): Give me the Omnitrix, or I will drop your girlfriend. End Scene Hex has Marissa in the bubble above the city. The crowd, Will Harangue, and Bryce face him. (Hex): Give it to me! (fires a fire-blast at Harangue) Will ducks in fear, and is blinded by green light. Big Chill takes the fire-blast and helps Will up. (Big Chill): Are you alright? (Harangue): Get off me! I can get myself up! (Big Chill): Really?! If Hex wasn't here I'd be yelling! Big Chill flies over to Hex and reverts. (Bryce): Take the watch. I'd rather have her than it. (Hex): A wise decision. (Hex lowers the bubble and dissipates it, releasing Marissa) Now, the Omnitrix. (Bryce): Well, here's the deal. I can't take it off, you'll have to take me to Azmuth. (Hex): You tricked me! (Marissa rips the Luck Charm off his belt) (Marissa): No, I tricked you! Hex fires a bolt of lightning at Marissa, but Feedback steps in and absorbs it. (Feedback): I thought we had a deal, but I guess not. (fires blue energy at Hex) (Hex): Industria Distractis! The energy falls to the ground, before hitting Hex. Feedback charges Hex, who charges back. Hex and Feedback deadlock. Hex pushes Feedback off. (Hex): Impetum Projectio! Hex fires a beam of yellow energy from his staff at Feedback. Feedback absorbs the attack, and fires it back. Hex is hit and knocked out. The crowd cheers, as Feedback reverts. (Harangue): What you've just witnessed, viewers, is another staged "attack" by one of Bowman's allies. Clearly, a trick to get us to appreciate his "help". (Bryce): Are you kidding me!? I saved your life, on camera, and you still think I planned this?! How could I plan this?! (Harangue): I don't make the stories, I just report them. (Bryce): That guy makes me so mad. I just wanna(punches his hand several times) (Marissa): Me too, but you've gotta chill a little bit. (Bryce): yeah... I guess the price of fame is people you hate you. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Marissa Harper Villains *Sunder *Hex Minor *Bill Jones *Will Harangue Aliens *Clockwise (first appearance) *Tomahawk *Big Chill (cameo) *Feedback Spells Used *Industria Distractis *Impetum Projectio Allusions *Bryce alludes to the name of the episode in his last line. Trivia *Clockwise makes his first appearance. Category:Brywarrior Category:Episodes Category:BBO